Harry Jones y el contrato matrimonial
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: La vida de Hestia Jones no ha sido la misma desde que adoptó a Harry Potter, sobre todo por culpa de algo que James y su padre hicieron poco después del nacimiento de Harry.


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Whiskey-Wedding-Challenge-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** Hay varias historias en esta web sobre contratos matrimoniales. Entonces pensé, ¿y si James estaba borracho y firmo un contrato matrimonial para Harry, uno que lo prometió con la bruja equivocada? Ejemplo: va de bares con el hermano de Amelia Bones, la Cabeza de la familia Bones, y, tratando de escribir un contrato entre Susan y Harry, accidentalmente crean un contrato entre Amelia y Harry.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe estar involucrado en un contrato matrimonial.

\- James y quién fuese con quién redacto el contrato estaban borrachos cuando lo escribieron.

\- James y quién fuese con quién redacto el contrato no pueden recordar, y por tanto decirle a alguien, sobre el contrato.

\- La prometida de Harry debe ser alguien a quién no conoce bien si lo hace.

\- Harry y su prometida deben estar casados para su quinceavo cumpleaños.

\- Harry y su novia deben recibir deben recibir un aviso un año y un mes antes de la fecha final en la deberían casarse.

\- Si Harry y su prometida no se casan, perderán sus vidas y magia.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Harry/Amelia Bones

\- Harry/Andromeda Tonks

\- Harry/Gwenog Jones

\- Embarazo.

* * *

 **Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Jones-Challenges-Harry-Potter)

 **Introducción:** Este es simple. He notado que no hay muchas historias con emparejamientos Harry/Gwenog Jones o Harry/Hestia Jones. Tras verlas en _**Harry Potter Wiki**_ se me ocurrieron dos desafíos que involucran al menos una de las mujeres Jones.

 **Desafío 1:**

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe estar en una relación romántica con Hestia Jones, Gwenog Jones o ambas.

\- Harry debe tener 15 o más cuando la relación empieza.

\- Tanto Hestia como Gwenog deben estar en la historia, incluso si solo una de ellas esta saliendo con Harry.

\- Hestia y Gwenog deben estar relacionadas de alguna manera.

\- Si la historia empieza el verano antes de quinto año, Sirius debe descubrir la relación y hacer bromas a costa de Harry por salir con una mujer mayor que él.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry.

\- FemHarry con FemHarry uniéndose a las Arpías de Holyhead (Si Viktor Krum puede estar en la Escuela y jugar Quidditch profesional FemHarry también puede. Sugiero que las Arpías la recluten tras su demostración en el Torneo).

\- Hestia y Tonks siendo mejores amigas.

 **Desafío 2:**

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry es criado por Gwenog, Hestia o ambos.

\- Los Potters deben dar custodia legal a cualquiera que sea la Jones que lo cría.

\- Tanto Hestia como Gwenog deben estar en la historia.

\- Sirius no puede morir y debe tener su nombre limpiado en algún momento.

\- Sirius debe empezar a salir con Gwenog o Hestia (no necesita ser la que cría a Harry).

\- Hestia y Gwenog deben estar relacionadas de alguna manera.

\- Si es criado por Gwenog, Harry debe ver al resto de las Arpías de Holyhead como tías/madres honorificas.

 **Recomendado:**

\- FemHarry.

\- Harry/Angelina.

\- Harry/Katie.

\- Harry/Alicia.

\- Harry/Susan

\- Harry/Hija de un Auror.

* * *

Si a Hestia Jones le preguntasen como habían sido para ella los últimos veinte años los habría comparado con una montaña rusa, con muchos giros inesperados y experiencias terroríficas antes de finalmente respirar aliviada al final del viaje.

Todo había comenzado la noche después de la derrota del Señor Oscuro Voldemort, cuando Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts y Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot entre otros muchos títulos y posiciones, Apareció en su casa con un bebe en brazos que reconoció inmediatamente.

Albus le había explicado que, por diversas circunstancias, era la única persona mencionada en el testamento de los Potter que no estaba incapacitada, muerta o era considerada "inapropiada" para criarlo debido a ciertas normas ministeriales recientes y que, sino aceptaba, estaba obligado por ley a dejarlo al cuidado de su tía muggle, la hermana de su buena amiga Lily Evans.

Ella no tardo mucho en preguntar donde tenia que firmar para conseguir la custodia, ya que había conocido a Petunia Dursley y a su marido cuando Lily y James se habían casado y francamente dudaba que le tratasen de forma decente. Eso, por supuesto, si no lo ahogaban nada más tenerlo dentro de su casa y tiraban su cadáver a un vertedero para que los perros se lo comiesen.

No tardo una semana en recibir una convocatoria para presentarse ante el Wizengamot para discutir sobre la custodia, ya que una facción dirigida por uno de los seguidores de Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, insistía en que Harry debía ser criado por su familia biológica. Afortunadamente, Albus accedió a ser su abogado.

Tras presentar evidencia irrefutable de la opinión de Petunia Dursley sobre el Mundo Mágico, que era bastante parecida a la de los muggles europeos durante la Edad Media, empleando un pensadero, Dumbledore expuso sus dudas de que Privet Drive fuese un hogar adecuado para cualquier niño mágico y mostró un árbol genealógico donde se mostraba que no solo los Jones y los Potter habían sido aliados por cerca de un milenio sino que técnicamente Hestia y Harry eran familia, ya que sus lineas de sangre se habían cruzado múltiples veces a lo largo de los siglos, haciéndola adecuada para el puesto como madre adoptiva.

Con eso solucionado los problemas se hicieron más rutinarios no solo por el hecho de tener que criar un niño, algo en lo que sus primas Anna y Jackeline Jones le ayudaron porque tenían experiencia criando sus propios hijos, sino también manteniendo alejados a los periodistas deseosos de noticias sobre el Niño-Que-Vivió y desatando a los abogados de ambas familias sobre quienes aprovechaban la fama de Harry para vender productos sin pedir primero su consentimiento.

La situación solo se hizo peor cuando Harry cumplió once y fue a Hogwarts junto a sus mejores amigos, sus primos Megan y Peter Jones, ya que las situaciones en las que se metían anualmente sin desearlo eran cada vez peores.

Lo peor no había sido primer año, cuando los tres no solo habían salvado una hija de muggles, Hermione Granger, de ser asesinada por un trol sino que se habían enfrentado a un profesor poseído por el fantasma de Voldemort después de que el resto del profesorado, particularmente McGonagall, habían decidido no hacerles caso.

Ella había confrontado a Dumbledore respecto al fantasma y este le había confiado la existencia de los horrocruxes, abominaciones que mantenían al Señor Oscuro vinculando al Mundo de los Vivos y que debían ser destruidos antes que pudiese ir al infierno donde merecía estar, y como había pasado la última década buscándolos y destruyéndolos, asegurándola que hasta esa noche creía que los tenia todos.

Segundo año no había sido mucho mejor, ya que habían tenido que enfrentarse a un basilisco en una cámara bajo el castillo y casi morían. Entre eso y el profesor claramente incompetente que había tratado de borrar las memorias de Harry y Peter para que no fuesen a buscar a Megan y así poder vender libros sobre sus "actos heroicos", lo único positivo de ese año era que finalmente el último de los seis horrocruxes había sido neutralizado y el profesor había sido enviado a Azkaban.

El peligro contra el que se enfrentaron en tercer año, por una vez, no había sido culpa de la escuela sino del Ministerio de Magia por situar dementores alrededor de la escuela para atrapar al supuesto traidor de los Potter, Sirius Black. La captura de Peter Pettigrew, el verdadero traidor, a finales de año por el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Remus Lupin, en colaboración con el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, provoco un escándalo que termino con Sirius libre de todos los cargos, Peter encerrado en su celda de Azkaban y el Ministro Cornelius Fudge y la odiada Subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge despedidos de sus puestos.

Cuarto año tampoco había sido un buen año, ya que alguien había incluido a Harry en el Torneo de los Tres Magos con todo lo que este implicaba, pero podría haber sido peor si Snape no hubiese descubierto a Bartemius Crouch Jr. tomando poción Multijugos poco después. Aún así, dado que para librarse definitivamente de Voldemort precisaban que recuperase su cuerpo, borraron su memoria y le permitieron seguir con su plan, que termino con todos los Aurores del Reino Unido apareciendo en el cementerio donde habían realizado el ritual, la ejecución de Voldemort y la detención de todos los que se encontraban allí vestidos como Mortífagos, incluyendo para sorpresa de nadie a Dolores Umbridge.

Sin embargo, librarse del Señor Oscuro solo hizo que Hestia y Harry tuviesen que centrarse en la boda de Harry con su hermanastra, Gwenog Jones.

Era poco conocido que eran familia y ambas lo preferían así porque Gwenog se sentía culpable del divorcio del padre de Hestia, Harold Jones, con su madre cuando esta descubrió que había tenido una aventura con una bruja senegalesa durante un viaje de negocios a África.

A pesar de esto ambas hermanastras se llevaban muy bien y se mantenían en contacto incluso después de que Gwenog hubiese sido seleccionada primero por su profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn, como su favorita y, una vez que se graduaron, por las Arpías de Holyhead como Bateadora, aunque últimamente Gwenog apenas tenia tiempo para visitarla debido a la apretada agenda del equipo.

Durante la primera prueba había hecho una visita sorpresa porque estaba interesada en ver que haría Harry, a quién no había visto mucho desde que era pequeño, para conseguir el premio y había quedado impresionada al ver como esquivaba con su escoba al dragón antes de lamentar que Harry fuese un hombre, dado que como Capitana no dudaría en hacerle parte del equipo en el acto.

Sin embargo, sus quejas desaparecieron y se convirtieron en sorpresa cuando ella y Harry recibieron cartas de Gringotts donde se indicaba que tenían un contrato matrimonial vinculante activado y que, si no se casaban antes de que Harry cumpliese quince años, su magias y vidas se perderían. Ambos habrían pensado que era un broma de no ser porque el sello del banco era autentico, lo que les llevo a visitar a los duendes y salir media hora después insultando a sus respectivos padres junto a Hestia.

Aparentemente Harold Jones y James Potter, que eran buenos amigos a pesar de la diferencia de edad entre ambos, habían decidido redactar un contrato matrimonial entre Harry y Megan para reforzar los cimientos de la alianza entre sus Casas poco después de que ambos naciesen. El problema era que ese día habían estado muy borrachos y Harold había puesto el nombre de Gwenog por equivocación, algo que ya no se podía cambiar porque no solo ambos no recordaban que habían hecho esa noche sino que, además, Harold, que era el único capaz de anularlo, había muerto cuando Harry tenia siete años tras infectarse con viruela de dragón.

Sirius, que se encontraba en el grupo porque estaba saliendo con Hestia, había intentado animar el ambiente por bromear con Harry sobre salir con una mujer que parecía lo bastante mayor como para ser su madre, pero un tortazo de Hestia le hizo darse cuenta de que no era momento para reírse.

Fue un milagro que, con ayuda de Dumbledore y otras personas, lograsen impedir que la noticia de la boda llegase a _**El**_ ** _P_** ** _rofeta_** antes de que los duendes hiciesen una ceremonia discreta y aceptasen, por una cuota, mantener silencio al respecto.

Ya que, quisiesen o no, iban a pasar el resto de su vida juntos Gwenog y Harry hicieron un esfuerzo por conocerse mejor. Para sorpresa de muchos su amor por el Quidditch y resentimiento mutuo hacia sus padres por forzarles a esta situación fue el origen de una fuerte amistad entre ambos que poco a poco fue haciéndose más profunda hasta que, cuando Harry termino su educación, consumaron su matrimonio.

Tras este evento los duendes hicieron publico el matrimonio y explicaron todo sobre el Contrato de Matrimonio entre ambos, que no solo lo hacia oficial sino que acallo muchas de las protestas relativas a la diferencia de edad entre ambos al darles al publico como objetivo a los fallecidos Harold Jones y James Potter. Albus, en una de sus últimas apariciones como Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot antes de retirarse para centrarse en su puesto como director de Hogwarts, termino entonces la polémica al señalar que doce años no eran mucha diferencia cuando la gente mágica podía llegar sin muchos problemas a los ciento cincuenta años de edad.

Un año después la vida de Sirius y Hestia Black se hizo más interesante de lo habitual con el nacimiento de Helen Morgana Potter-Jones, una niña adorable con la piel y pelo de su madre, los ojos de su padre y la personalidad de ambos abuelos, haciéndola una bromista capaz de dejar la casa hecha un desastre si la perdías de vista por un segundo.

Un año después Helen consiguió un compañero de juegos en la forma de su primo Regulus Arcturus Black. Ambos hacían tener una jornada rutinaria imposible, pero ni los Black ni los Potter las querrían de otro modo.


End file.
